Magic Mistletoe
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: If his plan didn't go well, not only was he going to lose the man he has grown to love during the last two years, but also one of his best friends. -Not Canon Compliant- -Not Betaed-


**Title:** Magic Mistletoe  
**Pairing:** Seamus Finnigan/George Weasley  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** It's easier to ask forgiveness than permission.  
**Word count:** 680  
**Beta:** Not Betaed  
**Warnings:** Slash, obviously.  
**Summary:** If his plan didn't go well, not only was he going to lose the man he has grown to love during the last two years, but also one of his best friends.  
**A/N:** Originally written for **songquake** as a Christmas gift. I can't write accents, so Seamus does not have one. Hope you don't mind and that you like it!

* * *

**Magic Mistletoe**

Dean was right. _It was easier to ask forgiveness than permission_. Seamus nodded firmly at his image in the mirror, trying to reassure himself he was not going to commit the biggest mistake of his life. If his plan didn't go well, not only was he going to lose the man he has grown to love during the last two years, but also _one_ of his best friends (Dean had been jealous when Seamus confessed this to him, so now he was used to emphasizing that George was not his best friend, but _one_ of his best friends).

Seamus took another shaky breath as he arranged his hair for the millionth time. He had to relax or he would be bald by the time he had to meet George at the pub they usually went to. The War had been rough on everyone, but to some more than others. Those who had lost their support sought for comfort in the alcohol. And in Seamus and George's case, the small comfort alcohol gave them led to the comfort of a new friendship, someone who was hurting too and understood their own ways of coping with the pain.

Glancing at the photograph of his parents, Seamus smiled sadly and patted the magic mistletoe on his pocket. "You would have liked him," he whispered to the smiling image of the Finnigans before grabbing his wand and Apparating to the alley a few meters from the Muggle pub that had been his second home for the past couple of years.

As soon as he turned to the street, he saw George waiting for him. With his back against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest, he whistled absentmindedly until he spotted Seamus. He broke into a smile and unlaced his arms, taking a step forward and waiting for Seamus to take the few steps that separated them.

"Hey, mate. How's it going?" George said, turning to the door.

"No!" Seamus's scream made George turn back to him, lifting his eyebrows in silent confusion. "Ermm...wait. I- I have to tell you something."

Great. His voice was quivering with nerves and his whole body was shaking. He had to trust Dean's advise and follow the plan. Everything would be alright.

"Alright..."

"George, for the past few- I've been- I think we- You-"

George snickered, looking at him. "Nice speech, mate. Have you written it down and memorized it or is it coming from the heart? You should try running for Ministry for Magic. Such convincing argume-"

"Oh, shut up," Seamus said in frustration, pushing George's back to the wall he had been lying against when Seamus had arrived. Before George could say or do anything, Seamus leaned forward and captured George's lips in a forceful kiss.

His lips felt so soft against his that Seamus couldn't restrain himself from pressing his whole body against George's, nor could he pull away and start to apologising for being so impulsive. It took a few seconds for Seamus to realize that the magic mistletoe in his pocket hadn't popped out. It was charmed so that when the other person didn't reciprocate the feeling, it would flew to the top of their heads, creating the perfect excuse of a simple, innocent kiss under a mistletoe.

Seamus couldn't believe his luck. He pulled away from George wide-eyed and grabbed his wand hastily, levitating by himself the mistletoe and making it hoover over their heads.

"S-sorry. The- I- Ermm...mistletoe," he said weakly with a small shrug, feeling his cheeks burn in deep embarrassment at the whole situation.

George looked up and stared at the mistletoe for a few seconds, making Seamus think his lame excuse was pathetic and didn't work at all. However, George grinned and lowered his gaze until it found Seamus's.

"I see," he said, nodding slowly. "Well, in that case then," he mumbled, placing his hands on each of Seamus' cheeks and pulling him to meet his lips for the second time of the many more that would come that night


End file.
